Graveyard of Alderaan
Graveyard of Alderaan, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40019). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorem jest Bill Slavicsek. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Graveyard of Alderaan Zawartość *Introduction **In this Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis *Episode One - Bazaar **Summary **Start the Adventure **Encounter: The Assassin Droid **Hanos Darr's Message **The Herd Ship Bazaar **Bazaar, Exterior **Bazaar, Upper Level **Bazaar, Middle Level **Bazaar, Lower Level **Using Bazaar in this and Other Adventures **Isttu Village ***The Jungle Cantina ***The Inn on Isttu Lake ***Kel Tag Courts ***HoloTheaters ***The Jungle Cafe ***Isttu Galactic Bank ***Merchant Council Building ***Medical Center ***Great Mother River Hotel ***Great Mother River Restaurant ***Ithor Delicacies Food Stand ***Ithor Craft Shop ***Data Books ***HoloVids&Music ***Galactic Footwear ***Clothes for Him ***Clothes for Her ***Exotic Items ***Fast Food ***Jewelry ***Spaceship Sales ***Gossit's General Store ***Poliss's Droid Shop ***Travel Broker ***Credit Changer ***Weapon Shop ***Armor and Space Suits ***Cloth and Fabric ***Imperial Recruitment Center ***Recreational Goods ***Farmer's Market ***Village Healer **Encounter: Finding Kamiroz *Episode Two - Walking in the Graveyard **Summary **Encounter: Ghost Ship **Mining Outpost 11 **Mining Outpost, Exterior ***The Main Station ***Docking Bays ***Smelted Ore Storage ***Solid Ore Storage ***Solid Ore Processing Plant ***Smelted Ore Processing Plant ***Mine Shaft Core **Mining Outpost, Upper Level ***Access to Mine Shaft ***Corridor ***Mining Vehicles, Droids ***Workshop ***Mine Command Center ***Sick Bay ***Quarters ***Quarters ***Equipment Storage **Mining Outpost, Middle Level ***Power Core ***Corridor ***Storage ***Lounge ***Rec Room ***Galley ***Computer Room ***Outpost Command Center **Mining Outpost, Lower Level ***Auxiliary Power Core ***Corridor ***Command Quarters ***Hanger/Repair Station ***Storage ***Life Support Systems ***Hangar/Repair Station ***Asteroid Tracking and Mapping Station ***Solid Ore Storage ***Smelted Ore Storage **Outpost Encounters ***Encounter: Kathos Loof ***Encounter: Does Anyone Know Zaz Kamiroz? ***Encounter: The Miners ***Encounter: The Laser Skiff ***Encounter: Dal Rogos ***Encounter: Information Run **Survey Team Report **Long-Range Comm Message **Encounter: Stormtroopers **Asteroid Run **The Rules **The Asteroid Run Game Board **The Asteroid Run Game Pieces **Game Turn **Movement **Combat **Droids and Asteroids **Asteroid Collisions **Game End **Asteroid 7785 *Episode Three - The Secret of Alderaan **Summary **Encounter: The Entrance Cave **Probe Droid **Stormtrooper Attack **The Hidden Door **The Royal Palace ***The Entrance Cave ***The First Hall ***Shattered Room ***Office ***Shattered Room ***Office ***Secret Room ***Partially Collapsed Office ***The Grand Hall ***The Old Republic ***Meeting Chamber ***Empty Room ***Steam Baths ***Dining Hall ***Elders' Lounge ***The Amphitheater ***The Command Chamber *Episode Four - Another Chance **Summary **The Hypergate **The Armory Ship, Another Chance ***Another Chance, Level One ****Bridge ****Weapons Control ****Escape Pods ****Gunnery Stations ****Officer Galley ****Officer Quarters ****Turbolifts ****Sensor Suite ****Computer Control ****Shields and Screens Control ****Emergency Gear ****Sick Bay ***Another Chance, Level Two ****Computer Center ****Encounter: The Maintenance Droid ****Droid Storage ****Marines' Quarters ****Maintenance Facility ****Secondary Bridge ****Lifts to Hangar Bay ****Pilots' Ready Room ****Galley ****Rec Room ****Crew Quarters ****Hyperdrive and Astrogation Monitoring ****Engineering Control ****Hangar Control ****Auxiliary Weapons Control ****Pilots' Quarters ****Auxiliary Systems ***Another Chance, Hangar Bay ***Another Chance, Multi-level Armory ***Another Chance, Engine Section ****Encounter: Hyperdrive Guardians ***Another Chance, Power Cells **The Armada **Encounter: The Big Battle **Turning Back the Falcon **Escape **Epilogue *Pullout Section **Graveyard of Alderaan Adventure Script **Graveyard of Alderaan Character Templates Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Hanos Darr - dane postaci *XS3 Assassin Droid - dane droida *How the Miners Fit In *Gamemaster Diagram: Bazaar Herd Ship *Player Map: Isttu Village *Ferreges - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: The Mining Outpost *Best Cargo - dane statku (Modified Stock Light Freighter) *Reclaimer - dane statku *Gamemaster Prop: Asteroid Run Game Board *Gamemaster Prop: Asteroid Run Game Pieces *Asteroid Appearance Example *Probe Droids - dane droida *Battle Droids - dane droida *Gamemaster Map: The Buried Palace *Space Slug - dane *Gamemaster Map: Another Chance *Labor Droid - dane droida *Giant Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Gambling Droid - dane droida *Repair Droid - dane droida *Another Chance - dane statku (Alderaan War Frigate refitted as an Armory Ship) *Ultima - dane statku (Imperial-class Star Destroyer) *TIE/In - dane myśliwca *Belinda Vog - dane postaci *Typical Salvager - dane *Typical Miner - dane *Kathos Loof - dane postaci *Captain Janus Bonn - dane postaci *Dal Rogos - dane postaci Wewnętrze materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *Cut-Away to Princess Leia (1) *Survey Team Report BREAKVCD7927 *Long-Range Comm Message 23564567.8K *Cut-Away to Princess Leia (2) *Cut-Away to Princess Leia (3) *Cut-Away to the Imperial Fleet Credits *design: Bill Slavicsek *development and editing: Bill Slavicsek *based upon an earlier treatment by: Deborah Christian *graphics: Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran, Cathleen Hunter *cover photo: Lucasfilm, Ltd. *penciller: Allen Nunis *inkers: Carlos Garzon, Gray Morrow, Allen Nunis, Alan Jude Summa, Al Williamson *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate editor: Greg Gorden *editor: Greg Farshtey *assistant editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)